Question: A brown shirt costs $$96$, which is $12$ times as much as a gold belt costs. How much does the gold belt cost?
The cost of the brown shirt is a multiple of the cost of the gold belt, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$96 \div 12$ $$96 \div 12 = $8$ A gold belt costs $$8$.